Parade!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Parade!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 10a | airdate = September 11, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Valentine!" | nextepisode = "Babysitter!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. After seeing a parade poster, Uma wants to be in a parade. With home-made costumes and floats, she leads Oobi and Kako in their very own parade. They march around their block singing with all the neighbors watching. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu are admiring a poster in the kitchen. Oobi greets the viewers and explains that the poster is advertising a parade. Uma asks Grampu what a parade is. He tells her that it is a celebratory event that usually involves a marching band, a float, and a majorette. Oobi and Kako demonstrate how a marching band walks across a street. They invite the viewers to march along with them. Uma gets the idea to put on a parade of her own. She brings Oobi and Kako to a table, where she has displayed a drum, a bulb horn, and a set of sleigh bells. She asks Kako to play one of the musical instruments in her parade, because it needs to have a band. Kako agrees but cannot decide on an instrument. He chooses to become a one-man band and use all three instruments. Next, Uma asks Oobi to wear a float costume in her parade. He tries wearing a bunch of grapes as a float costume, but it does not work. Uma finds a bunny slipper, which he reluctantly wears. She tells him that it is a good fit and asks him to march with Kako. While Oobi and Kako practice marching, an interview segment plays. It involves Grampu asking preschoolers if they have watched a parade. The next scene shows Uma finding a majorette outfit. She tells Grampu that her parade is ready. He suggests performing outside. Uma likes this idea and leads the boys out the front door. Several neighbors, including Angus and Mrs. Johnson, watch as the parade begins. The children sing the "Parade March" song as they perform. Grampu encourages the viewers to march and cheer along with them. When the parade ends, Oobi waves "goodbye" to the viewers in his float costume. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Angus (played by Matt Vogel) *Mrs. Johnson (played by Jennifer Barnhart) *Background puppets Oobi-Parade-poster.png|The parade poster Oobi-Parade-talking-about-parades.png|"Uma like majorette." Oobi-Parade-marching-around.png|The boys marching around Oobi-Parade-Grampu-explaining.png|"Parade today!" Oobi-Parade-Kako-likes-all-three.png|"Kako like... all." Oobi-Parade-Oobi-laughing.png|Oobi laughing Oobi-Parade-Kako's-one-man-band.png|Kako's one-man band Oobi-Parade-Oobi-embarrassed.png|Oobi gets embarrassed Oobi-Parade-Kako-makes-fun-of-Oobi.png|"Laugh, music boy." Oobi-Parade-Grampu-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Parade-practicing.png|Oobi and Kako practicing Oobi-Parade-Uma-the-majorette.png|"Stare, don't." Oobi-Parade-showing-Grampu.png|Showing Grampu Oobi-Parade-leading-the-parade.png|Uma leading the parade Oobi-Parade-Angus-impressed.png|Angus impressed Oobi-Parade-Grampu-close-up.png|"One, two, three, start!" Oobi-Parade-the-final-verse.png|The kids singing Oobi-Parade-Grampu-dancing.png|Grampu dancing *This episode includes a moment of innuendo/adult humor, which is rare for a Nick Jr. show. When Uma shows off her majorette costume, Kako is staring at her back, but she tells him "Stare, don't." He then looks away, a little embarrassed. *This is the only episode where Angus doesn't wear any accessories. *During the song, Uma says she walks like the "queen of Kalamazoo." Kalamazoo is a real city in Michigan. Josh Selig, the creator of Oobi, considers it one of his favorite words because it "just sounds funny." **In his later series Wonder Pets, Kalamazoo plays an important role and is the hometown of main character Ming-Ming. *The "Parade March" song is featured in the Music section of the Noggin app. *When Kako laughs at Oobi's slipper, Oobi gets mad and says "Laugh, music boy." This is one of the only times in the show where Oobi and Kako are actually mean to each other; they're usually best friends. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2